ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Dreams
This is the sixth episode of Daniel 10: Alien Army. Summary While trapped in his newest transformation, Dreamare, he is controlled by Yobite and his hypnotic mind control device. Plot The episode starts off at a warehouse which is heavily guarded. An explosion occurs and a figure throws one guard after another to the side. Until one guard unleashes a laser blade clashing with the figure's energy sword. Then the guarded is thrusted back by the blade knocking him into the wall. The figure picks up the device which is a pink dream sphere with two gold blades on its sides and a red swirl in the middle of the pink sphere. The figure is revealed to be Yobite. Yobite: Finally......I have control of the Hypnotic Sogniansapien Dream Control. Now with this device I shall control the DNAtrix and its wielder!!!!!!!! Theme Song Daniel is sipping his slushie outside of Super Slushie. Daniel: Ahhhhh. This is the life. No villains in 3 days and no trouble. No robots wanting the Omnitrix. No samurai hunter who wants my head. No giant rock monster looking for a gem to grant him ultimate power. Finally no frog knights who want me to stop a frog dragon. Then an explosion occurs and a bank robber robs and bank. Then he enters his vehicle to get away. Daniel activates the DNAtrix. He goes through Magnetricity, Hot Dog, Whirlwing, Brontororus, Hydrobster, Shape-Snaker, Echidart, and Punchan. Then he comes to a new hologram that resembles a fairy. He then slaps it down undergoing a transformation his hair becoming more spiky. His eyes gain a thick black outlining. He then becomes smaller and grows wings and dream dust emerges from his palms. New Alien: Okay let's fly! (He becomes a fairy alien which is mainly pink with a purple body with pink flowers and two pairs of pink wings with pink flowers. He has a black outline around his green eyes he also has spiky hair and he has magenta dream dust emanating from his palms. Finally Daniel has golden sparkles emerging from his body.) Let's see what this fairy guy can doooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! The robber is laughing because of his easy get away. Until he looks into his side mirror seeing Dreamare catching up to him. Robber: Huh? Dreamare opens his palms releasing the dream dust as a blast causing the robber to fall to sleep. Then Dreamare glows and when he wakes up he sees the robber frolicing in a meadow. Dreamare: Is this a dream? Dream control? Awesomeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I can make him dream happy thoughts then whatttttttttttttttt aboutttttttttttt................. The clouds become cumulonimbus clouds and thunder echoes in the distance causing the robber to back off scared. Then he sees a lightning creature that causes the robber to have a nightmare and turn white. Out of his dream the robber is shaking in fear and before Dreamare reverts giggling an arm grabs Dreamare. The arm belong to Yobite. Dreamare: Yobiteeeeeeeeeeee!!!!???? (Before Dreamare can attack Yobite shows him the hypnotic device. Dreamare's eyes become filled with red spirals.) It's a..........Hypnotic.........Sogniansapien...............Dream Control device..........how do I know thattttttttttt????????????????????????????? (Dreamare becomes hypnotized.) Yobite: Now you are under my control. End Scene Wally is at home and is watching the News bored out of his wits. Wally, bored: Nothing has happened for threeeeeeeeeeeee days!!!!!! Then he sees a robber captured by the police shaking with fear while watching T.V. He sees little sparkles passing the crime scene on T.V. Wally rewinds it and pausing the T.V. when he sees the sparkles showing Dreamare and sees the DNAtrix on his chest. Wally: Why that little.....................He went off and stopped a crime alone and left me hanging!!! I'm going to put a stop to this!!!!!! (He calls Daniel but he doesn't pick up.) Oh great. Just going to have to go there myself! Wally grabs his bike and bicycles to the crime scene and puts down his kickstand when he arrives. Wally: Where is he? (He looks up and sees Yobite walking away on top of a building with Dreamare following him like a dog follows its owner.) Oh no! (He activates his armor layering and sword. He gives chase to Yobite.) Dreamare glows and he is inside his head. Dreamate appears in his head. Dreamare: Whoa am I in my head? Well this feels weird, how will I get out of this? I do have a few ideas! (He slaps down the DNAtrix on his chest but nothing happens.) Okay then how about this! (He's trying to gain control of his head.) Negative. Hmmm maybe it could just work! Real Dreamare fires a dream beam at Yobite who quickly responds by flipping through the air and fires a laser beam knocking Dreamare back into sense. Dreamare, under Yobite's control: I am sorry master. Yobite: You are forgiven.......as long as you stay under my control you will be forgiven. Wally then hops from building to building trying to keep up with Yobite. Wally: YOBITE!!!!!!!!!! Yobite: Do I know you? Wally: Yeah I'm Daniel's best friend, Wally Dokio!!!!!!!!! Yobite: Oh I remember watching you along with Daniel on the scanner. Wally: What did you do to him!!?? Yobite: Oh I'm controlling him with this device! (Points to the Hypnotic Sogniansapien Dream Control.) Wally runs up and slashes Yobite with his ancient sword. Yobite then fires an ultrasonic cannon but Wally takes the attack. As Yobite uses his jetpack to keep him out of reach from Wally's attack then he begins firing missiles at Wally who is knocked back by the damage. Wally flings his sword into the air chopping his jetpack into two causing Yobite to fall but when he reaches the ground he falls on his feet. Yobite: Primitive. Dreamare is commanded to attack by using a dream ray blasting Wally into a rooftop of a building making Wally lose his armor and his sword to revert into energy. Dreamare then picks Yobite up and carries him off to the forest. End Scene Wally wakes up trapped in an electric cage at a complex. Wally: Ugh! Where am I? A construction complex? (He activates his armor and tries to break out of the cage but gets electrocuted.) Owch! Never doing that again! (He ponders a second then gets an idea. He flings his sword cutting a rope causing a metal beam to fall on the cage canceling out the cage.) I'm free!!!!! It looks like Daniel's brains rubbed off on me. I'm going to need some help! Later.... Wally arrvies at a house and knocks on the red wood door. Then a lady with blond hair appears at the door. Women: Hello. Oh hello Wally! How are you doing? Wally: Good Mrs. Manareece but can I see Kris..........and um is Terry here? Mrs. Manareece: Yes. I'll get the girls in a moment wait here. Girls Wally's at the door! Voice: Which Wally? Mrs. Manareece: Wally DOKIO!!!!!! Another Girl's voice: WAIT HE'S HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We'll be down there in a second! Upstairs two girls are there. One girl is taller with blonde hair blue eyes with a magenta top with a black cat on it and a black skirt. She has blue stockings, black gloves and black tap shoes. The other girl who's shorter and the taller girl is fixing her hair and doing her make up. The shorter girl has brown hair with blue eyes and a yellow top with a black collar. Taller girl: Don't worry you're going to look good Terry! Terry: Thanks Kris! You sure he's going to think I look pretty? Before Kris can respond Wally runs upstairs Terry blushing deeply. Wally: Guys......*panting* I mean girls!!!!! We have a problem!!!!! You won't believe me but Daniel (Kris blushes at the name Daniel.) has been hypnotized and kidnapped by a............ROBOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Both girls: Huh? End Scene Wally, Kris, and Terry are running through the streets looking for Daniel. Wally: Okay I know it sounds far fetched but.......... Kris: Yes it does, but we need to save Daniel!!!!!!!! Terry, teasingly: Yeahhhhhh Daniellll!!!!!!! Kris blushes deeply. Then the trio arrive in the forest seeing Yobite and Dreamare waiting. Kris: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry. Yobite: I see Wally you brought some reinforcements with you! Well they won't help you!!!!!!!! Kris: WHERE'S DANIEL?! Yobite points to Dreamare, Terry and Kris are awestruck. Terry: Kris.......Daniel is an alien........... Kris: He's the dinosaur that saved by from becoming bird food........ Yobite: Don't be surprised there is a lot of things in this world that are more suprising! Yobite is firing laser beams while Wally activates his armor and sword and reflects the attack striking Yobite in the chest. Yobite: Grrrrr. (He dashes over and attempts to punch Wally who flips in the air and when he lands he is kicked into a tree. Yobite punches him a barrage of times executing each attack with incredible accuracy.) Wally is then beat to an unconcious state. As Yobite approaches the girls who back up cowardly and bump into a cement mixer. Kris: I have an idea! Kirs and Terry use the machine to pour cement on Yobite who seems unaffected. Kris, hands up: We're done! (She then fires a magenta beam that knocks him back.) Whoa. (She fires a magneta disk that explodes on contact.) Whoa. Yobite: Ahhh! An Anodite with mana powers. Kris: Mana? (She then tosses a "mana" disk that corrupts his laser cannon causing his mind controlling device to shoot up into the air.) I got this! (Kris focuses her power and fires a mana beam that destroys the device.) Dreamare: Whoa what happened? (He reverts on the floor having his arms crossing over his stopping.) Oh am I glad that's over! WAIT KRIS AND TERRY ARE HERE!!!!!!!!???? WALLY!!!!!!!!!!! Wally: I know they know your secret but we have more problems to worry about! Daniel slaps down the DNAtrix his body being engulfed in flames then his ears flop down and extend. Then he grows a tail. Hot Dog: Hot Dog! Flame on! (He propels his body into the air using fire. Yobite flying after him. Hot Dog does the first move by firing a fireball that burns part of Yobite's body. Yobite fires a charged laser cannon that Hot Dog barely avoids. Then Hot Dog fires a flamethrower missing Yobite.) Yobite: You missed me! Hot Dog: I wasn't *bark* aiming for you!!!!! (Yobite's jetpack starts burning up.) I was aiming for your jetpack!!! Marina create a barrier around you, Terry and Wally! Marina obeys raising a "mana" shield. Yobite explodes along with his jetpack. Hot Dog falls to the ground and reverts. Marina rushes over to him. Marina: Daniel are you okay!!!!!!!??? Daniel: Fine. Well you have powers too. Marina shurgs. Daniel: Super Slushie on me! The new team laughs and runs off. Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo (In the beginning and end) Wally Dokio Kris Manareece (First Non-cameo appearance and major appearance) Terra Quake (First Non-cameo appearance) Mrs. Manareece (First Appearance) Guards (cameo) Villains Yobite Daniel Deoxyribo (temporarily, mind-controlled) Robber Aliens Dreamare (First Appearance, Main alien in this episode) Hot Dog Trivia *Daniel becomes a villain when he was hypnotized by Yobite's Hypnotic Sogniansapien Dream Control *Kris is revealed to be the girl Brontororus saved in the episode Hunted *Kris is shown to have powers she wasn't aware of which are mana according to Yobtie *Kris and Terra become part of the team *This is the first time Daniel gets stuck in an alien form *Hot Dog barks sometimes and Dreamare emphasizes the last letter of the last word in every sentence *If you put this episode's title and last episode's title it says Knighty, Knighty Sweet Dreams which is a pun off of the phrase Nighty, Night Sweet Dreams this was unintentional but the author did see both titles are puns off of sleeping